New Crests,New Quest
by Digietienne
Summary: The Digidestined are reassigned a new mission by the great, but annoying Azulongmon and guess what they're in couples now. A certain angel with a biker jacket is leading his team to wreak havoc in the digital world and it is not good. Will the digidestined be able to defeat these seven new enemy's or will the darkness triumph? Its up to you to find out what happens.
1. Welcome to Headquarters

New Crest, New Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor its characters, got it.**

Digietienne: "Hey everyone, this story takes place 10 years after the events in Digimon Adventure02. In this story the crest are re-assigned to the digidestined by overall traits as couples and three couples will be gay, no overly described sex though. I am adding Miki and Megumi from DATS because there are two many main enemies. Some ages will be changed to add common decency to the couples years apart. Thanks for reading."" By the way there is an unpublished pre story Review if you want to post it, it is about a previous adventure 5 years before when the new digidestined got to create their own crest, a gift from Yggdrasil."

Matt: "Why'd you have to make me gay."

Digietienne: "One, Tai has to be with Sora and two, you'll be good as a gay character and besides you are gay."

Matt: "Yeah, but I wasn't out, though."

Digietienne: "Well you are now, happy!"

Matt: "Hmmph" -_-*

Digietienne: Whispers "Baby" under breath.

Matt: "What was that"

Digietienne "What did I do?"

Ages:

Miki and Megumi: 36

Joe, Mimi, Matt, Tai, and Sora: 26

Ken, Izzy, Kari, T.K., Davis, and Yolei: 25

Cody: 24

Couples:

Joe and Matt

Sora and Tai

Cody and Izzy

Megumi and Miki

T.K. and Kari: "Of course" in unison.

Davis and Mimi

Ken and Yolei

Chapter 1: Welcome to Headquarters

Locaion: The Digidestineds' Mansion

"Daaaaaavvvviiiiiiiissssssss!", Mimi cried in pleasure.

"Will you two knock it off already!", complained almost the whole mansion. This was the usual routine for the digidestined. Wake up, listen to the morning sex of Davis and Mimi, tell them to stop and then try to stomach their breakfast over the noise. Miki, Megumi, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Izzy, Joe, Matt, T.K, and Kari sat at the breakfast table, deciding not to eat, and stared at the digital world alert screen, it has been blank for some years now. Tai and Sora usually slept in for a while.

Miki and Megumi sat at the closest to the screen in front of the artificial crest they created, support for Miki, an almost ladder shapped crest, and understanding for Megumi, which was two hands shaking. Cody and Izzy sat to their left Cody had the artificial crest of the martial arts, a kicking leg, and Izzy of course the crest of knowledge. To Cody and Izzy's left were T.K. and Kari, of course sitting in front of Hope and Light. Next to them were two empty seats in front of the crest of sincerity and the artificial crest of spirit, a flaming ghost type image. Next to those seats were Ken and Yolei sitting in front of kindness and boldness, a humanoid image of a giant to those two were two more empty seats and in front of them were the crests of courage and love. Finally there was Joe and Matt sitting in front of the crests of reliability and frienship.

"What a night", said Tai and Sora in unison.

"What night?!", Megumi asked angrily " You two went to bed early last night and we haven't had a digital call in five years!".

"Megumi, honey calm down", said Miki worriedly "We just woke up, we don't want an argument already, now."

"Sorry" Megumi said calming down.

Davis and Mimi were finally done and came down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey whats to eat?", Davis asked.

"WASH YOUR HANDS!", everyone except Davis and Mimi yelled in unison."

"Ok, ok", complied Davis and Mimi.

Now everyone was at the table eating. There was a long conversation on sex in the morning. Davis and Mimi blushed awkwardly through it all, but never got the message. Then suddenly a strange light appeared on the digital watch screen. The light consumed the whole mansion changing every thing, but the most notable change were the digivices.

"WOW" said everyone in unison.


	2. The Couples' Crests

Digietienne: "Welcome back everyone."

Matt: Mumbles something under breath.

Joe: "Are you still mad?" "Here, let me cheer you up." Kisses Matt passionately

Matt: "..." Matt enters a daze.

Digietienne:"Thanks Joe, that should keep him quiet for a while" smirks evilly

Joe: "My pleasure" replicates smirk

Chapter 2: The Couples' Crests

The light finally died down revealing a rearrangement of crests. Where Miki and Megumi were sitting there was one crest of Cody and Izzy were sitting there was one crest of knowledge. Where T.K. and Kari were sitting there was one crest of frindship. Where Davis and Mimi were sitting there was one crest of sincerity. Where Ken and Yolei were sitting there was one crest of kindness. Where Tai and Sora were sitting there was one crest of reliability. Finally, where Joe and Matt were sitting there was one crest of courage.

"Aaaaazzzzzzuuuuuuuulllllllooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn nngggggggggggmmmmmooooooooooonnnnnnnnn", the said angrily.

"How did you know?", the digimon in question asked confused.

"Well who else goes around hitting people with light and preparing them for a battle with new digivices?" said Davis annoyed.

"Point taken." replied the giant blue dragon on the screen covered in clouds and loose chains.

The rest of the group heard Davis's comment on new digivices and immediately checked their pockets. Sure enough, their old digivices were gone and replaced by a watch with a crest that didn't belong to them and what was even wierder was that each person in a couple had the same crest. 'What are these thought everyone simultaneously?'.

"Those are your new digivices, they are called the Couples' Crests Digivices", the dragon said as if reading their thoughts. "When you received them they reassessed your traits as couples , you can call them 2CDs for short. Joe and Matt your courage of being a gay couple has rewarded you both with the crest of courage. Tai and Sora you two are natural born leaders so everyone can always count in you, giving you two the crest of reliability. Ken and Yolei, well nothing much to say there other than you both are the kindest of the group. Davis and Mimi, you both have the inner sincerity of caring parents, leaving you with the crest of sincerity. T.K. your relationship started as a friendship, but quickly evolved into something closer, not to mention you are friends with almost everyone you meat, you two get the crest of friendship. Cody and Izzy, again this is self-explainable, you guys get the crest of knowledge. Finally, Miki and Megumi you get the crest of love becuase of your love for everyone and the organization you have that protects the LGBT community.", Azulongmon explained.

"Well that makes perfect sense" said Izzy "Now whats the problem"

" If you would have let me finish, I would have told you there are seven enemys that you will be facing. An enemy for each couple. They will use your darkest traits against you. Miki and Megumi you will be facing the leader he will use your pride against you. Cody and Izzy, you will have your gluttonous hunger for knowledge used against you. T.K. and Kari your wrath for the darkness will be used aginst you. Davis and Mimi your lust for each other will be used against you. Tai and Sora your slothfulness will be used against you. Ken and Yolei your greed for power will be used against you. Joe and Matt, your envy for straight couples that get married will be used against you. Oh and by the way do you like the renovation."

As the dragon said this everyone looked around and saw that everything was now made of CromeDigiZoid, except for the food. Each couples' bedroom had their couples' crest on them. Also at the end of the hall there was a strange door with a vortex symbol on it.

"Prodigious, the 2CDs did all of this and is that new door what I think it is? So many questions, ** brain overload/ malfunction**" A quick kiss on the cheek from Cody immediately fixed Izzy who was blushing wildly.

"Nah, I just felt like your place needed an upgrade and yes that is a door to the digital mission is to collect and seal away items called code keys, there is one for each enemy and dark trait. Be careful if you can't control your dark trait the code keys will react and well something not so good will happen." Azulongmon explained.

'Seven enemies, seven dark traits, and seven code keys I hope these guys aren't who I think they are.' Megumi thought.


End file.
